1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated electronic system, typically situated in commercial aircraft, that supports interactive entertainment and other amenities available to its passengers, which features a method and apparatus of providing a scrolling navigational display system for reviewing and selecting audio or video information and/or activities, such as surveys, entertainment activities and travel schedules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few decades, commercial aircraft has become a necessary mode of travel for personal and business reasons. To improve passenger comfort, commercial aircraft typically offer a number of entertainment activities that can be enjoyed by the passenger, such as video games, movies and various selections of music. In addition, various electronic systems for supporting communications and/or other in-flight functions are provided.
Such electronic systems typically comprise seat electronic units which receive the in-flight entertainment programs or activities. The in-flight entertainment programs are typically delivered from a central system to a display that is installed onto the back of each of the passenger seats. Alternatively, the display may be mounted to an armrest of the passenger seat. The display is typically controlled by a hand-held control unit. Both the display and the hand-held control unit are directly coupled to a seat electronics unit (SEU) which receives control signals from the hand-held control unit to select a menu representing one of a number of interactive entertainment activities. The hand-held control unit, combined with the display screen, allows the user to navigate a series of hierarchical menus.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the main screen 2 on the display 4 generally provides 5 to 6 categories of activities from which to select. If a large number of entries exist in each of the categories, the user has to scroll through additional items that are displayed on a second or third display page (such as that shown in FIG. 1C) to view the entries. Such a display system is typically difficult and confusing to use, especially for non-English speaking users who have low comfort with electronic systems and/or high technology or unsophisticated users.
One approach to the above display systems include the incorporation of a touch screen into the display 4. These systems continue to present the same hierarchical menus that are used with the aforementioned display systems. The result is frequent tapping by the user to make their selection on each of the series of menus.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for an apparatus and method for providing an extremely simple, user-friendly and intuitive user interface for a display system which overcomes the above-described disadvantages.